


HIS

by MalusPumila121



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	HIS

HIS  
他总是会亲吻他的眼梢。  
在他们偏头对视，或是风吹散了他发尾的刚巧，他都会凑过来，搂着他的肩膀亲一亲，好像是在说，  
你眼前的是我。  
是我呀，只是我。

琴岛临海，而就和所有不知为何就从海里冒出头来的其他小岛一样，它都自己被遗落在这里也有个说法。传说沧海仍可唤为桑田时，曾有仙人在此抚琴，后来这位仙子的爱人受伤，他心中悲戚琴声脉脉如流水，在他脚下绕成了海。  
他和他的爱人后来怎样了王茂不知道，但是他的爱人现在现在怎样了他却迫切地必须要知道。油门踩到八十迈，他双手把着方向盘并道超车，因后面司机不满地喇叭声歉疚地打了下双闪，然后专心向海湾的方向驶去。  
今下午他去公司接江村下班，等了半天也不见他出门，问了方秘书竟才知道，今天是江村母亲的祭日。  
前面车堵，王茂较劲儿狠拍了下方向盘，江村不愿意告诉他的事情只有两条，第一是放不下脸来，第二是自己都不想提及。这事明摆着是第二条了，王茂一皱眉打了下方向盘蹭着后车就别了过去。  
琴岛的海岸线绵延有几十公里，就算知道了在墓园附近，他到哪里去找一个江村出来呢？他心下有些焦急，但还是得耐着性子放慢了车速。沿海公路几乎见不到人影，海鸥忽高忽低地盘旋，引着太阳愈发贴近海平线。你又不是莫奈，能不能就别在海岸边了？  
江村这个人呢，他应该对他放心些的，王茂关了收不到信号刺啦作响的电台，左手撑着脑袋自我劝慰道。他初次见他，那人明显是在办公，股票上下起伏的线段与数据枯燥无味的变换在他手指下一页一页翻过，那些于别人可能会意味不明的峰值和低谷在他的眼中成了可以指点的江山，悠然自得运筹帷幄。他手中握着一个瞬息万变的商业帝国都可处变不惊，他于他又有什么好担心的？  
他穿宝蓝色西服里面要搭淡粉色衬衫，穿雾蓝绸面印花外套夜黑色的衬衣也要绣着暗纹，晚上下班再怎么带着倦意见到他也会先笑出来的，大多数时候，江村都能够在那些繁杂纷乱的数据中轻快地找准节拍，毫不费力，即使在一次两次间，他遇到了他的慌乱，也会速速调整心态。  
他是不会让你担心的。  
可是王茂他没法放心，他只能是，装作很放心。他知道他的江村有能力处理好一切，他出生在高高在上的云端，打小就俯视人间世事，如同他所在的点缀着蔷薇和紫藤萝的小洋房一般，他所用所处的一切都是被精心挑选安排在他的命运里的。于他可爱的脸庞必定般配着明丽的笑，于他过人的聪颖也会一同附赠独特的天赋，而连同他的缺点也是那么精挑细选斟酌来的，他工作狂较真儿有时候还爱赌气，可这些都是没办法叫人来埋怨的。王茂不禁笑了笑，没有人会去怪他硬要用红色的马克笔讲演的，他们最多只会对他无可挑剔的论述咋舌并暗暗瞥一眼自己相比之下潦草又毫无个性的字迹。  
他没由来生出几分得意和骄傲，想要告诉别人，你知道吗，就连他遇到的困难和挫折命运女神都要在意着，参考了宙斯与俄狄浦斯，翻看着落满灰尘的羊皮纸与厚重一本莎翁，从神话传说和人间悲喜剧中摘出了最为经典的几个桥段插到了他的章节中。与他带着的桂冠一样炫目，荆棘编织着凌霄花，妒意裹挟着贪婪，他无论戴着哪一个，都是天使吻过的小王子。而且他也亲眼见过，这样一个缠绕着尖刺的一团妒火被抛到了他手里，北京的分部总有人要对他把人人均分改成了能者多得而不满，而江村呢，绝对不会视之不见，先是冷笑着呵退妒火，然后抽丝剥茧硬是捋顺一条脉络出来，一团乱麻柔顺成了丝线，裹挟着的棘手也就七零八落地溃不成军了。  
关心则乱关心则乱，没什么可担心的，王茂深吸了口气把车停好往海边跑去。这事到底还是牵扯着人之常情，过早离世的母亲善妒争宠的后母以及轻信谗言的父亲，硬是让江村成了家里不受宠的孩子。再加上他尤易在半梦半醒之间陷入自我否定，追到他的怀里迷迷糊糊地问他“我是不是还不够好？”可把王茂他心里一皱难受死了，这可叫他怎么回答？也不管他是不是在说着没由头的梦话，急忙把那人搂到怀里好声地安慰，“在我心里你永远是最好，在别人眼里也一样。”  
“只不过他们怕我，都不敢说。”  
也不知今日他要怎样开口，他好不容易找到了江村，海滩上刻意躲起来的一点，像是哪个粗心的孩子不小心遗落心爱的玩具铲。  
“来了连句话也不说吗？”  
江村早就听到了王茂的脚步声，他车钥匙上有上次他们一起出去玩赢的小铃铛，走过来时自带警报，江村吸了吸鼻子一抹眼泪，这可不是他江总的风范。王茂不请自来，江村心下不快皱了皱眉，可王茂他却硬是站在自己身后不再走近一点点了，就好像是引航入港的船员变成了守望的灯塔，被迫的主动让江村有些坐不住了，偏头不满地说，“你来看我笑话的吗？”  
“不敢不敢，”刚才他坐着一言不发倒是把王茂吓得够呛，这会儿可算开口，王茂插兜往前走了两步靠着他坐下，也不看他，倒是看海，自顾自地说，“江总就算闹笑话也是那么好看，王某人怕自己心脏不行。”说着挑眉朝江村瞥了一眼。  
可那人却没心情，圈手抱着腿别扭地别过脸去，不想理他。  
王茂心下了然，伸腿碰了碰他的鞋尖儿，凑过去跟他说，“俗话说解铃还须系铃人，我要是帮你摘下了，可不就成了掩耳盗铃了么？”  
“切。”江村嘴里哼出一口气，埋头进自己手臂里闷闷不语。这没人看着倒还好，有人在他旁边，还是王茂，他这委屈倒是一发不可收拾起来，似是硬要做给别人看，海风一吹又咸又涩，他眼里又是冒出几朵泪花。  
“他就从来没有像疼泊儿一样疼过我！”这一句话出来，本是淅淅沥沥的几分怨气全都勾成了自暴自弃的瓢泼大雨，江村睫毛一眨，眼泪就全都掉进了王茂的手心儿里。  
海边风大，王茂掏出纸巾帮他擦着泪，搂着江村的肩膀挨得他近些。他知道自己这会儿说些什么也没用，但是还得说，得分散着他那一门心思掉进伤心里的注意力，不然看他这样一小会儿还好，再多一点点，王茂可就要心疼的受不了了。  
“你看，多大人儿了，还这么在意？”  
江村往他那边靠了靠摇摇头，你才不懂。  
“江村啊，你是个标准好孩子。”王茂拉了他的手，想去看看他的表情。  
可是这话小江总听着却不太开心了，以为王茂是在虎他，甩了他的手起身就要走。  
“诶诶诶？这话还没说完呢，”王茂赶紧跟着起来，堵在江村前面把人给圈了起来，搂着他的肩膀挡着风，缓声说到，“叔叔再怎么不好，江儿还不是放不下心来，上次叔叔住院，你还不是天天都要去看。”  
江村这下不说话了，王茂把手臂松开了些，低头瞧着他慢悠悠地说，“这有时候呀，爱就是这么个东西，无论他做了些什么，你都没办法是不是？”  
“你看你，今天是不是有点儿混蛋了？也不跟我说一声，自己就跑到这边来了。”王茂头抵在他的发髻，指肚摩擦着他的脸颊低声问他，“我开着车跟高速上多着急啊，看着那摄像头儿挂着还是一脚油门儿过去了，这三张罚单都打不住吧？”  
“你看看，就因为怕你做点什么傻事儿，连带着我也犯傻了，我们小江总怎么会那么不争气呢，是不是？”  
这回江村是笑了，先是抿着嘴不太好意思，后来被王茂戳了一下腰，立马笑出了声儿。  
“你这是不信任我！”江村假意责怪，松了他的手别开眼睛。  
“哟，还不信任你，我要是不信任你早就把你打包扛回家了，还能跟你旁边儿心平气和地陪你这么久啊？你看看，这太阳就只剩下一个牙儿了，等这天黑了要是还没找着你，我可就真得求助警察叔叔了。”  
“到那时候，您这江氏集团大总裁往警察局里一坐，左边是找不着妈妈的小朋友，右边是丢钱包的大姑娘，您这儿呢，等着你老公我去接，反正我不嫌丢人，”王茂偏头亲了亲他的鼻尖，“你呢？”  
“嘿！”江村推了王茂一把就要走，谁知一个大浪扑来，王茂急忙搂过江村挡了一下，自己就成了个落汤鸡。  
“你是不是有点傻了？”江村一边拿袖口帮王茂擦了擦脸一边笑。  
“哟，我这舍身救夫还被人嫌弃了？”王茂挑了下眉眯眼逗了他一句，拉了他的手胡撸了一把头发往回走，“行了啊，这可真不早了，咱俩要是现在不往回走估计就得被封在检查站了。”  
“那个，王茂......”  
“咋了？”  
“其实，我在这边，有房......”

“行，”进了屋，王茂咋着舌转悠了一圈，把车钥匙丢在茶几上，“你浴室洗，我次卧洗，客厅等你有啥事叫我？”  
“嗯行，”江村把外套随手一扔，没在意就往浴室走去，“好久没住了，不过我记毛巾应该就在柜子里，你自己找找啊？”  
说着就把衬衫一抛，关了浴室的门。

半小时后。  
“王茂！王茂！”  
果不其然，王茂摇摇头，端了根蜡烛往浴室那边走去，只见江村裹着他的睡袍倚在门框上把门只开了小小的一条缝，悄悄探出头来，借着烛光仔细把他打量了下，看他亮了亮手上的戒指，这才松了口气，开门走出来紧紧跟在他旁边，“这，这到底是怎么了？”  
“怎么了？”王茂没忍住笑出来，火苗抖了一下，江村吓得赶紧拉住了王茂的手臂，“我的小祖宗呀，”王茂搂了江村的腰笑着说道，“您家电表没字儿了啊！”  
“啊？”  
王茂摇头笑笑，拉他在茶几边坐下，那上面长短不一地燃着蜡烛，有王茂从储藏室找出来的应急蜡，当然还有江村欧舒丹的精油蜡，江村哦了一声，从沙发上滑下来抱着腿坐在地毯上，戳了戳自己去泰国的旅游纪念品，小象擎着火苗被王茂手里的长蜡点燃，“靠边点儿，一会儿蜡油滴手。”  
江村瘪瘪嘴收回了手，仍不愿意坐得离光源远一点。  
“嗯？”王茂意味深长地看了他一眼，敢情你还怕黑不成，心下觉得好笑，侧头亲了下他的脸，挑着眉说，“今晚要不要和我一起睡？”  
他的眼光本就温柔，夜里更是如此，嘴里说着逗趣儿的话，手却一直环在他的肩膀上划了道黑暗和他的分界线。王茂的目光投落在他的脸上，晕成圈的烛火似是都在为他守候，江村几乎能够想象出他的吻。他记得在一切童话故事与美好的传说中，借着烛光就能看到自己的心愿。江村眨了下眼睛，抬头看着王茂，那么你就是我的成真的愿望吗？于是他追了过去，嘴唇印着他的，环着王茂的脖子凑到他面前吻他。  
海边很静，能听到潮水起伏涌向海岸的声音，而他的吻就是如此，舌尖湿润着向他的齿贝见探过去，和着潮汐的节拍涨退。江村的手掌有他的肩膀向下抚去，从王茂敞开的衬衫伸进去，手指勾勒着他的胸肌，描画着他心里涌动的情欲。  
“嘿，”王茂抓了他为非作歹的手，放开了这个吻，“你可别瞎闹了啊？”  
“我没有，”江村反握住王茂的手心，又向前凑去，呼吸拍在王茂的鼻翼，他有些热有些心急，摩擦着他的脖颈边吻他边低声说，“我想要......”  
“好好想想，”王茂头一偏，硬是咬着牙伸出手指堵在江村的唇际，认真地看着他，“仔细想想再说？”他希望江村，对自己能够慎重些的。  
“嗯，”江村微微点头，左手握住他的，两人的戒指轻轻一碰，叮得一声似达成了共识，他抬头看了王茂一眼，神色是坦荡的羞涩，不加掩盖地难为情，“你应该完全属于我，不是么？”  
“当然，”王茂声音一沉，环抱着江村的腰一条一条地嘱托，“难受要说，知不知道？”  
“嗯...”后者咬着下唇点了点头，偏头靠在他的颈窝。  
他擎着蜡烛拉着他的手走到卧室，床边零星支了几根香薰蜡，江村抱着腿坐在床上，偏头看王茂解了腰带凑到他跟前，一手支在他身侧另一手抬着他的下巴吻他，他逐渐承受不了他愈发加深的吻，向后仰去躺倒在靠枕之间。  
“...嗯...”他小声哼哼着，捧着王茂的脸，在他的引导下唇舌牵连着微张着嘴唇，自嘴角诞下银丝而愈发专注沉迷。王茂就在此时自他浴袍下探去，江村一惊，条件反射地夹紧了腿，“嘘，别怕，睁眼看看是我。”王茂放开了他的嘴唇，在他耳鬓间亲了亲，低声跟他说没事。  
江村这才放下心来，王茂便自他的股缝处找到了那个隐秘的穴口，食指在他的腿根画着线轻轻按压这那个地方。  
“...床头柜里...有按摩膏的......”江村忍不住抬腰蹭着他的手臂，微眯着眼睛说到。冰凉的膏体被抹在了他的那个地方，马上被他的掌心温热化开，小穴在他手指的拨弄下微微张开，王茂见他神色迷离，便往里插了一个指节。  
“啊！”被入侵的肿胀感令江村弓起了腰身，他已经好久没做过了，紧得宛若处子，不安地靠在王茂怀里小穴紧缩着生理性地排斥异物。  
“嘘，没事，一会就好了。”王茂舔吻着他的耳廓，把话语印成一个个吻送到他的脑海，“你的耳朵长得像一个小贝壳，告诉我，江村，你是从海里游到我的怀里来的吗？”他不轻不重地咬着他的耳垂，和他说这些无关紧要的话，把手指一寸一寸插到他的后穴里。  
“你听见我的声音像不像在听海？”  
江村胸脯一起一伏着急促地呼吸，“...嗯...啊....”他嘴角溜出一串难耐的喘息，王茂说什么他只顾着点头，他当然找到了他的敏感点，指尖轻柔地按压着那个小突起，江村的肠壁适应好了，柔软湿润着随着王茂的手指每一次划过那个地方而发出小小的颤栗。  
“嘤...”一根太少了，江村忍不住拉住王茂的手睁着眼睛，嗫嚅着嘴唇可怜的说不出话来。  
王茂轻笑，吻了吻他的嘴角又探进去一根，另一手自他的睡袍衣领处探进去，摸到了他胸前那一小粒，挤压摩擦着一颗，吸吮舔弄着另一颗。  
“...啊....”胸脯上的刺激毫无疑问地把他爽到了，三指操弄着他的后穴，江村扭着身子把自己往王茂那边送，而乳尖愈是被吸吮着穿过电流，胸脯就愈发肿胀发麻，他不由得按住王茂的手，揪着他的指节揉起自己的胸来。  
“...嗯....左边，左边也要。”他难耐地偏头，露出一段脖颈，脸庞藏在丝绸枕头里，抬着下巴吞咽下自己的喘息。而随着情欲的蒸腾，他的腺体也愈发鼓起，每次都被王茂的手指按压推过，酥麻颤抖着夹带着肠壁收缩吐出一股一股的粘液。  
“自己按着。”王茂笑着牵过他环在自己后背抓挠的手按在胸前，嗅着他的小腹舔舐着他的肚脐，江村一下子屈起腿躲闪，又被捉住了脚踝仰起腿架到了他的肩膀上，王茂双手掰开他的臀瓣，自他的腿根啄吻舔弄过会阴，在他的穴口打转。  
“别，别玩了...”里面空虚着，而外面却被又吸又舔，他几乎能感到王茂打在自己下面的鼻息，被如此细致地玩弄不放过他任何一个敏感点，江村浑身战栗，肠壁再也忍受不了收缩着泄出水来，他发出类似于呜咽的气音，推着王茂的肩膀，胡乱摇着头，“别弄了...太痒了......”  
“你快进来吧...我...我要受不了了......”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，真的，”江村忍不住自己向后探去，摸到一手的湿热黏腻，涂抹到自己的胸口，皱着眉抽泣，“你看，我真的...忍不住了......王茂，你给我吧，快点给我......”  
“啊！”他永远会得到他想要的，江村夹着腿蹭着王茂的腰，肠壁紧紧绞着那一根。  
“嘿，放松点，别那么贪心。”王茂拍了下他的屁股，边亲吻着他边说。  
他操弄的很浅，可每一次都要擦过他的腺体，江村根本承受不了，爱欲如浪潮，月光牵引着漫过他的双脚，他不禁推了王茂自己坐了上去，那炽热的一根一下将他贯穿，他腿根一麻竟没忍住射了出来，尖叫着躺倒在王茂的胸脯，惊觉那一根还在自己体内跳动着勃起。  
“别，不要了我不要了！”江村哭喊着推着王茂的胸脯，射过之后的肠壁异常敏感，拒绝着王茂的入侵略微碰到一点点就麻得发疼。  
“没事没事，别哭，”王茂抚摸着江村的脊背，亲吻着他的眼角安抚，“等一下就好了啊，过一会儿就好了。”  
“不行...啊！”突然，一阵尖锐的快感划过他的尾髓，江村剧烈地扭动着身子，血液涌向下体而连带着大脑缺氧，他不得不张开嘴胡乱地呻吟，大脑一片空白再也抵挡不住强烈的快感冲刷着他的神经。他几乎能看到一群闪着银光的鱼随着洋流与季风游荡在海中，穿过摇曳的海藻与珊瑚丛，穿梭在他的指尖，他仿佛也变成了其中的一尾，跟随着任由情欲的牵引。  
他当然不知道此时的自己在王茂眼中是什么样子，他松手放弃了太多怕不是可以任人宰割，但其实他绝对不知道，他此时对他是多么崇拜。于他最脆弱的时候，崇拜他颤抖的发白的指尖上面戴着银白色的光圈，崇拜他泛红的脸颊谈露出赤裸的天真无暇，他亲吻他的胸口为了能听见因他而加快了的心动，在他耳边吐露出一串一串爱你执着的像海，他品尝着他的喘息把他的爱意融化在舌尖，并把自己朴拙的秘密告诉他，也许你可以属于我。  
爱欲退出后，他二人如同搁浅在沙滩上的鲸，拥抱着彼此只剩下缠绵，他不愿意他出去，还夹着他的，躺在他的胸口任他揉着自己的发尾与他交换一个有一个吻，每一个初尝起来都极甜，只可惜消散得太快，他必须再去确认一下他的确爱你，相握着手被王茂翻身压在床上吻。  
偏头间，他看到墙壁上，烛火投影下他二人的剪影。他们也在亲吻，也在以另一种更为浪漫的方式交谈。  
你们是谁呢？江村不由得想，也许他们可以是黑暗中的另一对恋人，在纸莎草的田野里驯养长着细密绒毛的飞蛾，牵手在巴洛克风格的花纹间散步，在日光下浅眠而在黑暗中睁开双眼，有一天，他们还可以牵手去探险，目的地是一池蓝色的霉斑，还要穿过一林墨绿的苔藓。  
“江儿？”  
“嗯？”他从困倦中挣扎着抬眼。  
“别睡，”他听见他说，“起来洗一下，会生病......”  
“不去，黑。”  
“乖，我陪你去。”  
“嗯......”

江村印象中他最后还是赖在了床上，第二天却是在次卧醒来的。一睁眼就看到王茂的眉眼，他的被子被踹到了地上，硬挤到王茂的被窝寻他温暖的臂弯。  
早啊，他心满意足地靠近了些，拉了王茂的手来看他无名指上的戒圈。  
他怀里的温度，他念他名字自带着的笑意，他的温柔印在他的嘴角。  
他无奈地伸了伸被他枕麻得手笑着和他说早安。  
他是他的。  
江村笑了。  
他也是他的。


End file.
